


[Podfic] Past Imperfect

by kalakirya, readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two-voiced podfic of thehoyden's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"You're being annoying, so no, I'd have to say this seems perfectly normal."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Past Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Past Imperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46196) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



**Title:** Past Imperfect

 **Rating:** explicit

 **Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 14:26

[download from the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/past-imperfect)

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) ](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/%5bmerlin%5d%20Past%20Imperfect%20-%20written%20by%20thehoyden,%20read%20by%20kalakirya%20and%20jelazakazone.mp3)

cover by kalakirya


End file.
